The present invention is directed to a personal computer housing which is configured to be used in ergonomically progressive environments and to promote the efficient use of space.
Personal computers are increasingly essential tools in modern offices and homes. A typical computer system will include an information entry device for use by the operator to enter information into the system, an information display device for transmitting information to the operator from the system, input/output devices for storage and retrieval of information and processing of instructions or programs, information processing equipment for manipulation of the information input into the system, a chair to support the operator and a desk to support the equipment and, at various times, the operator.
Examples of typical information entry devices include a keyboard, a mouse, a speaker to receive information from the operator in voice form, a digitizing tablet or pad for cooperation with a mouse or puck which can be programmed to run a certain program depending on the position of the mouse or puck when different buttons are activated, and a system involving the interaction of a pen with the screen on some types of monitors. Examples of typical information display devices include a cathode ray screen, a LCD display, a printer and speakers producing sounds. Examples of typical input/output devices include permanent hardware devices such as a hard disk drive and temporary, interchangeable devices such as a floppy disk drive, tape cartridge drive or compact laser disk drive, these temporary, interchangeable devices also exemplifying input/output devices which are operator accessible during normal operation. Examples of typical information processing equipment include a central processing unit or chip, a motherboard which houses the central processing unit, additional processing hardware and slots for installation of additional hardware boards designed to operate with the system, a power supply with exposed power switch, and exposed plugs for connection of wires to interface with the other equipment such as the keyboard, monitor, printer, etc., i.e., input/output ports.
A multitude of chair configurations have been considered for supporting the computer operator in various postures. While conventional thinking recommended an upright posture for the operator, studies have shown that in fact a more reclined posture relieves unnecessary stress on the body, and can provide a healthier and more productive environment.
Similarly, the desks used with computer systems were originally designed with a single, flat, and typically rectangular work surface. More modern designs are intended to overcome problems which result from the introduction of computer systems into this traditional environment. Such modern designs often include more than one support surface, for example, one to hold the monitor at an appropriate level for the operator and a readily-accessible work surface for holding a keyboard. The work surface can be tiltable and/or have an adjustable height.
In early personal computers, all of the system equipment often was housed in a single box for placement on a traditional desktop in front of the operator. As personal computers evolved, it became apparent that it would be advantageous to separate the keyboard and monitor from the box housing the central processing unit, motherboard, disk drives and power supply. This increased the flexibility of the personal computers by permitting the use of different monitors and keyboards. An additional advantage from this change was improved ease of use for the operator, since the keyboard and monitor could be placed in a position in accordance with his or her personal preferences and needs without the need to accommodate the box housing the processing equipment. This improved the health and productivity of computer operators and increased the value of the personal computer as an office tool.
Computer housings typically include a frame which is provided with holes for attachment of standard sized components, including input/output devices (e.g., disk drives, CDRom drives, etc.), motherboards with add-on board and memory slots and CPU chips, and power supplies. A removable shell is attached to the frame, which protects the components while allowing access to plugs, controls and input/output devices, and which may provide necessary shielding from electromagnetic forces.
Personal computer housings are generally designed in a parallelepiped shape, with the major faces of the parallelepiped being oriented as the top and the bottom of the housing. This design harkens to the original personal computer configurations, under an apparent assumption that many operators will desire to place the monitor on top of the housing. Thus, the slots for inserting disks into the interior of the disk drives, etc., are located on a front edge face of the parallelepiped so that the operator can insert the disks into the system. The plugs for connection of input/output devices are usually disposed at the rear edge face. The power switch for the computer often is also located at the rear of the parallelepiped with the plugs, due to the fact that the power supply is usually placed at the rear with a fan for removal of heat from the system. Sometimes, the power switch is located at the front of the box to improve the accessibility of the switch for the operator. This design is problematic in that studies have shown that health and productivity factors suggests that the level of the monitor should be lowered, contradicting the underlying premise of this housing design. In addition, this housing design is not well-suited for use with the more modern, ergonomically-correct office furniture coming into more common use.
Another design for the personal computer housing is the so-called "tower" configuration. In this design, the housing is placed on the floor next to the desk, beneath the desk or in an upright position on the desktop. The disk drives and power controls in this design are located at one end of the forward face of the parallelepiped in an "over and under" configuration. The plugs are again found in the rear of the system. In this design, the major faces of the parallelepiped are the sides of the housing. This design occupies a smaller amount of valuable work surface space in comparison with the design discussed previously since it can be placed on the floor. In addition, this design does not require a raised level for the monitor. However, this design is not readily accessed by the operator from a relaxed and healthy posture. In addition, this design is not well-suited for use with ergonomically-correct furniture. In addition, the personal computer can be subjected to undesirable abuse due to its resting on the floor, for example, during office cleaning operations.
Studies have suggested that the health and productivity of office workers using personal computers could be improved if the furniture is designed to promote more of a reclined position, as opposed to the upright position which has long-been advocated. However, the more reclined posture is disadvantageous to the extent that it requires a greater amount of floor space. To minimize the adverse effects from this increased requirement for floor space for the operator, it would be desirable to reduce the space requirements for the furniture and equipment, of course without sacrificing productivity.